Darkshroom
History Darkshrooms have existed since the first mushroom grew. As such they are one of the most ancient races in all of Tessanis. They have maintained the same goal and purpose even after all the time that has passed. To grow and spread. Scattered in some of the darker and damper reaches of the planet there are some settlements that were built centuries ago but still produce Darkshrooms. Being completely organic, they lost no stride when magic died. Biology Darkshrooms are completely toxic. To consume even a limb of one can kill a medium sized humanoid. Failing that, it can paralyze or put someone into a coma. Darkshrooms take advantage of this by impaling their dead allies with their weapons in order to coat them with the deadly toxins contained within. This makes them an incredibly dangerous force as they can overwhelm even large groups of people if they manage to successfully ambush them. And since they all look like mushrooms, that isn’t hard. Physical Appearance Darkshrooms look like, well, mushrooms. Once they come from the ground they sprout arms and legs, as well as two small yellow eyes. Their appearance does vary based on where they come from, but they all possess the same eyes. Psychology Darkshrooms seem to only have one real goal: Make more Darkshrooms. On rare occasion a Darkshroom can leave their colony and travel, though it is hard for them to live a life alone, feeling empty and aimless by doing so. As a race that is so short-lived, they don’t particularly enjoy feeling alone. Reproduction Darkshrooms grow the exact same way that any other mushroom would, though it seems that they are more prone to actually grow into a Darkshroom if they are created in areas that Darkshrooms frequent. It’s common for Darkshrooms that would otherwise be out fighting to return to the settlement to help rush growth during their last few days of life. Society Social Structure There is no structure in Darkshroom society. They merely band together to build settlements and protect them from anything that would threaten them. Every Darkshroom is a warrior and a caretaker, selflessly giving their own lives and working without rest in order to produce more Darkshrooms. There are no recorded instances of Darkshrooms infighting. Language Darkshrooms are unable to talk as they have no mouths, though it has been recorded that they can be taught to understand and react to different languages. Unfortunately they don’t have much time to put this to good use. Names Darkshrooms do not have names outside of what others choose to name them. Family Life Due to the nature of their creation and expansion, Darkshrooms have no real sense of family, instead having more of a sense of community. Everyday Life Darkshrooms band together with any others that they encounter, working together to create settlements in which other Darkshrooms may grow. They either spend their limited days aiding the construction and growth of other Darkshrooms or patrolling their area and fighting any insects or animals that threaten them. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Camouflage, Poison, OR Tactics Special Abilities: Toxic Body - Toxic when consumed by most beings. Spore Memory - Every so often, a special Darkshroom is born. This particular Darkshroom can pass on its memories and skills to a single offspring when it spores. The new Darkshroom will develop its own personality and experiences, but maintain the knowledge from all past Sporings until the original mutated Darkshroom. These Darkshrooms often go on to become adventurers and other people of importance to their race. Achieves adulthood in 1 day, can live 3-4 months. Tags Plantoid